Lazarus
Lazarus is the latest Overwatch hero. Lazarus is a cult leader who sees the omnics as the heralds of the apocalypse. Armed with a pair of Kusarigama's, Lazarus is determined to purge the world of omnics. Appearance Lazarus usually wears a purple shirt which has its sleeves rolled up to his elbows as well as his top two buttons undone, he wears a black, buttoned up waistcoat. Lazarus wears black suit trousers and smart black shoes. Lazarus also has a bible pouch on his waist which has a bible bearing his cult emblem. Lazarus in the game, wears a millitary jacket with a wolf emblem on the right sleeve, under the jacket he wears a plain, tattered, white t-shirt. He wears a pair of dark blue cargo trousers and on his right knee is a bowie knife which has "Ezekiel 28:9" engraved on it. Lazarus has a long auburn hairstyle with a thin beard. On the inside of his right forearm is a tattoo of a perching crane above a banner reading "F.H.C With Caution". His other tattoos include praying hands, doves, a clipped wing and a stags head. He also has a large crucifix tattooed on his back with the phrase "Fiat justitia, et pereat mundus" (Let justice be done, and let the world perish). While he was a soldier for the Ice Wolves he wore gray artic gear and heavy clothes. On his right sleeve it has an emblem of a wolf. Personality Lazarus appears charismatic and altruistic but in reality he is a self centered sociopath who cares for nobody but himself. His allignment with Talon shows that Lazarus is a social darwinst with the mentality of an apex predator. Lazarus sees himself as a war hero and an agent of god. Lazarus is a firm believer of god and believes in fate and that god has a plan for him. Lazarus isn't afraid of dying or being tortured because he believes that he has protection from god. Weapon Lazarus dual wields a pair of sub-machine guns. It holds 120 rounds, takes 1.8 seconds to reload and 4.8- 8.6 damage and does 15-25m falloff range. It also does 40 shots per second. Abilities Passive Abillity; Wall Climb: Lazarus can climb any vertical surface. Ability 1: Bullet Dash: Lazarus darts forward and fires his weapon horizontally. Hitting any target on both his left and right sides. This does 30 points of total damage and takes 6 seconds to recharge. Ability 2: Ripple: Lazarus leaps forward and when he lands, his weapon fires at any targets within the angle of 45-145 degrees. In front of him. This does up to 60 points of damage and takes 12 seconds to recharge Ultimate: WIllpower Lazarus throws an orb into the air and it fires at the ground in all directions, hitting any target within 360 degrees. The ultimate lasts for 6 seconds and within the time limit, the range increases by moving upwards. Backstory Lazarus enlisted into the millitary at an early age and was considered one of the youngest recruits. When the Omnic Crisis began, Lazarus was sent with a squad called The Ice Wolves to the antartic to rescue a research team that had discovered a way to stop the omnics. When the wolves arrived however the research team was already slaughtered by the omnics who laid a trap for them. Ambushed by the omnics, Lazarus throw a grenade to destroy the omnics however he underestimated the power of the grenade. Lazarus was able to destroy some of the Omnics but the ice broke apart and submerged both the omnics and the wolves. The wolves quickly drowned or froze to death while the omnics were destroyed due to the water and ice damage. Realising that Lazarus was both the only survivor and cause of death for the ice wolves, Lazarus despaired in his situation and wandered out into snow. After an uncertain amount of time, Lazarus started to halucinate and believed that the wolves died in part of god's plan. Miracuously, Lazarus was suddenly saved after this revelation by a rescue team. After the crisis, Lazarus started a cult called The Lance of Eden which believed that Omnics were heralds of the apocalypse and that humanity can only survive the next crisis by sacrificing the weak for the strong so that only the strong can stop and survive the next crisis. Due to this ideology, Talon approached him and offered him a place within their group as a recruiter. Lazarus accepted and started recruiting soldiers for Talon by brainwashing them which is how he managed to convince Widowmaker to join Talon. Trivia *Earl was named after the Earl mask from Hotline Miami and his surname originates from Doctor Who. Together the name Earl Saxon means "Warrior Swordsman". *Earl's personality was based on Derek Vinyard from American History X. *Earl's originally wielded a sub-machine gun which was inspired by Richter from Hotline Miami. Instead he wields a pair of Kusarigama's which are based on the "Claws of Hades" from God of War 3. *Earl's tattoo is in reference to the story "The Wolf and the Crane" and "F.H.C" is a christian acronym that stands for "faith, hope and charity". In the fable, a feeding wolf got a small bone stuck in his throat and, in terrible pain, begged the other animals for help, promising a reward. At last the Crane agreed to try and, putting its long bill down the Wolf’s throat, loosened the bone and took it out. But when the Crane asked for his reward, the Wolf replied, "You have put your head inside a wolf’s mouth and taken it out again in safety; that ought to be reward enough for you." *The hooks on Earl's Kusarigama's are shaped like feathers. *Ezekiel 28:9 is a passage that reads "Wilt thou yet say before him that slayeth thee, I am God? but thou shalt be a man, and no God, in the hand of him that slayeth thee". *Earl's dove tattoo resembles Jack Sparrow's from Pirates of the Caribbean and the olive leaf in it's beak is a reference to noah's ark. *Earl was inspired by Jacob and John Seed from Far Cry 5. *Earl's design was based on Phil Wenneck from The Hangover movie trilogy.